Proposal
by LesboDyke
Summary: Fill for a Tumblr prompt. Emma tries to propose to Ruby. Hope you enjoy it :-


"Urrrrgh! Emma! Where are you taking me? And why does it have to be at this ungodly hour of the morning?" Ruby whined as Emma sped the two of them out of Storybrooke.

"Shhh Ruby. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Emma replied as she flicked the radio on, placing a CD in her player and playing all the soft songs that she knew helped Ruby sleep.

"But…" Ruby began to complain, but she cut herself off with a yawn. Emma smiled and moved one hand to rest on top of Ruby's.

"Sleep baby. I'll wake you when we get there." Emma soothed and she began to sing along softly, easing the brunette into a slumber.

**~Sometime later~**

"Ruby… Rubes…" Emma muttered, shaking her girlfriends shoulder. Ruby gave out a little whine and batted at Emma's hand and made Emma smile. She then leant over and tickled Ruby's nose with the end of her hair, causing Ruby to sneeze and wake up.

"Huh? Wha…?" Ruby said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Rubes, come on. We're here." That made Ruby wake up. She sat up and looked around then her face fell when she realized that they were in a car park.

"Come on. Get out the car." Emma said, unbuckling herself and opening her door. Ruby followed suit. Emma grabbed Ruby's hand and began pulling her towards an uninteresting looking door.

"Emma! What's the surprise!" Ruby whined, as she rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from them.

"You'll see." Emma replied cryptically as she knocked on the door. It was opened by a man wearing a green polo and black trousers and a green cap.

"Umm Hi. I made a Keeper day reservation. Name of Swan." Emma said and Ruby felt her eyes go wide. Keeper day?

"Oh yes! Hello Miss Swan. And this must be your plus one…"

"Ruby. Ruby Lyall." Emma filled in, her hand lightly squeezing Ruby's. Ruby smiled, still very confused.

"Great. Come in and we'll give you your uniforms." The man said, holding the door open for them to walk through. Ruby still didn't understand until she saw the sign. _Lemur Sanctuary_.

"Emma!" She squealed and clung to Emma's arm.

"You like it then?" Emma asked, smiling and swinging her arm, causing Ruby to move back and forward as they walked.

"I LOVE it!" She squealed, still clinging to Emma as the man handed them a green top each. Emma smiled as she led her to the changing room and pushed her in before following her.

"Be quick girls!" The man called and Ruby giggled. She pulled of her black top and pulled on the green one quick as a flash. Ruby turned round to find her girlfriend struggling with her own top, it was caught in her hair. Ruby smiled and went to help Emma, untangling the button from Emma's hair and pulling the shirt over her head.

"Thanks." Emma said and gave Ruby a quick kiss before pushing her away and pulling the top over her head.  
"C'mere and let me put your hair in a ponytail." Emma said as she pulled Ruby towards her and spun her round. Emma was really glad that Ruby hadn't backed up her hair this morning. She pulled it tight in the bottom before spinning Ruby round and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Beautiful." She whispered before opening the curtain and smiling at the man.

"We're ready."

**~End of the day~**

"Okay Rubes. Nearly time for us to go." Emma said as they threw out pieces of banana for the Lemurs. Ruby pouted as a Lemur climbed up her leg.

"But Emmaaaaaaa!" She whined as she sat and let the Lemur's climb all over her.  
"I don't wanna go! They all love me! Look!" She said as a baby Lemur climbed onto her lap. Emma smiled at her girlfriend as she threw the last piece of fruit.

"Well… there is one more thing left that I need to do." Emma said, her heart pounding as she reached into her trouser pocket. Ruby looked up at her quizzically and Emma swallowed dryly before lowering herself onto one knee and pulling out the box, flipping it open.  
"Ruby… Will you…" Emma didn't get to finish her question as Ruby launched herself at her girlfriend, causing all the nearby Lemur's to go running as they both fell to the floor.

"Yes!" Ruby muttered before kissing Emma. Emma smiled when they finally disengaged and she slipped the ring onto Ruby's finger and Ruby got a good look at it for the first time.

"A ruby! Oh Emma!" Ruby exclaimed as she kissed Emma again. Emma smiled and they stood before walking towards the exit. Ruby turned round one last time to survey the lemurs.

"Bye Lemurs!" She called before Emma led her through the door.

**Pauley: Nothing like fluff eh? Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
